Ninjago in Canerlot
by alyssauniuqe
Summary: When the first royal ponies, Garmadon and Wu come in to visit their old friends Luna and Celestia. Their son Lloyd, Gene, and Brad are protected by their most trusted guards Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Nya. But Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie are giving them a hard time. genre Romance Drama Humor and Friendship! Lord G is good!


Chapter 1 The meet and P.O.V

Twilight stood by princess Celestia. Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie pie, stood next to her. Luna also stood by Celestai. "I can't to them again." Luna said with joy. "Why is that?" Twilight asked. "Well, you see Twilight, Before me and Luna were princesses, Garmadon and Wu were Equestria first royal ponies." Celestai explain. "Garmadon and Wu made us princesses after we defeat Discord." Then Princess Cadance and Shining Armor walked in. "Are we late?" Cadance asked. "No, they are not here yet." Luna said. Twilight smiled. "Shining, how have you been?" she asked as she hugged him. "Great, and how you been, princess?" Shining asked hugging her back. "Great." Twilight said. Shining and Cadance stood by Pinkie. "I can't wait!" Pinkie shouted. Then door opened. Two red unicorns, a blue pegasus, a white pegasus, a black earth pony, a black alicorn with dragon wings, a white alicorn, a gray alicorn, a green alicorn, a orange alicorn with dragon wings, and a black alicorn. Twilight study them. One of the red unicorns was larger then one, the unicorn's cutie mark was fire, their mane red was and spiky, and Twilight was guessing that was Kai the fire pony. The other red unicorn was shorter then the other one, the unicorn's cutie mark was a katana, a their mane black was like Pinkie when it's not puffy, it was shorter and black, and Twilight was guessing that was Nya the samurai. The blue pegasus was the same size as Kai, their cutie mark was lightening, their mane was brown and short, and Twilight was guessing that was Jay the lightening pony. The white pegasus the same size as the boys, he must be Zane the ice pony, Zane had a snowflake, and his mane was white and short but not as short as Jay's. The black earth pony was was a foot taller then others... make two foot for Nya, it was Cole the earth pony, his cutie mark was a rock, his mane was black and short but NOT as short as Jay's. Now the black alicorn was taller than Celestia by three feet, that must Garmardon, his cutie mark was purple tornado, and his mane was spiky on the neck... he only had hair on his neck. The white alicorn was up to Garmadon neck, it must Wu, his cutie mark was gold tornado, and he had no mane. The gray one was up to Garmadon's chest, Twilight thought she must their sister, her cutie mark was a gray tornado, and her mane was white and in a braid. Ok, three alicorn boys were three feet taller than Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole. Make that four feet for Nya. The green had green tornado for a cutie mark and a blonde mane it was short but not as short as Jay's (it looks like Jay had the shortest mane), the orange one had glasses, a orange tornado, and his mane was a long orange mane (that seem to take in his face A LOT! It gets funny! Even when blows it out of face! LOL!) The black one had black tornado, his mane was short, and he was clumsy (Get's funny! Even when one of them have to catch him! Lol!). "Hello, this is my wife Misako, and my sons, Lloyd, Gene, and Brad... they are triplets." Garmadon said. So, Misako was the gray one, Lloyd is the green one, Gene is the orange one, Brad was the black one. Twilight saw the team was whispering to each other. _What could they talking about? Twilight thought._

Kai's P.O.V

The purple alicorn kept staring at us. "Why is she looking us that way?" my little sister, Nya asked, but in a whisper. "I don't know." Jay whispered. "She is freaking me out." Nya whispered. I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, didn't anyone tell her it's not nice to stare." I whispered. "Yep, looks like no one told her that." Cole whispered. We all laughed. Nya looked at her. "Who wants to ask her to stop?" Zane asked. "I will." I said. I turned towards her. "Hey, we want to stop staring at us." I said out loud. "Yeah, stop it." Gene said. We looked at the three brothers. Gene blew his hair out of his face. Then the pink pony starting laughing. "That is so funny!" she laughed. "Hey, don't make fun of the little brother!" Lloyd shouted. Lloyd is oldest by three mins, and Gene second by two mins, and Brad the youngest. "I'm not making fun of him." the pink one said. Brad slipped and Gene caught him. I never under stood why Brad is SO clumsy. So, their names are Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie. Why dose she pie in her name? "Stop staring at us." Nya said hiding behind him. Ok, she was ten and I'm thirteen. I quickly stood in fount of her. "Didn't any one tell you it's NOT nice to stare." I said. "I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to find out why you guys are whispering." Twilight said. "Oh, I'm sorry, princess, we can't whisper!" Jay shouted. "No pony shouts at the princess!" Rainbow shouted. She quickly flew to Jay. We all got mad. Nya came from behind me. Garmadon stomped his hooves. "Enough!" he shouted. "Yes, sir!" We all shouted. This was going to be a long week.

Cole's P.O.V

I sighed. We stood in row. From me, Zane, Jay, Kai, then Nya. I was 15, Zane was 13, so was Jay and Kai. Nya was ten. Three brothers Lloyd, Gene, and Brad were five. Yeah, I know they are REALLY tall. Gene blew some hair put of his face. Brad slipped and Lloyd caught him. Really, how he can be THAT clumsy!

Zane's P.O.V

I really wanted to go home. I am home sick? I just miss the castle. We're no one is staring at us! Stop staring, Twilight! I mean really, what IS so weird about us? We are normal ponies we just have powers, sheesh! Stop staring!

Jay's P.O.V

Stop! Stop! Stop staring at us! Really, stop! I have really BIG crush one Nya. Kai knows and he ok with that. He knows I'm I good guy. Nya doesn't know. Kai said 'he won't tell any one.' and he is a pony of his word. Stop staring at us, Twilight!

Nya's P.O.V

Stop stating at me! Twilight is freaking me out. She just staring at us. I hid behind my older brother. Kai let me. He always dose. I love him SO much! I rested my head on his neck. Kai glared at Twilight and put his head my head. I don't care that everypony was looking at us and Kai didn't, the only pony I wanted to stop was Twilight and so did Kai. Kai glare at her with his angry look.

Garmadon's P.O.V

I looked over to Nya and Kai, Kai had his head on his sister's head and he was glaring at Twilight, everypony, but her friends, me, Misako, and my younger brother was glaring at her. I didn't like it. "Twilight, please stop staring." I said. Twilight nodded and stopped staring and they stopped glaring. Now I liked it.

Lloyd's P.O.V

Yes! Best dad ever! Thank you, now Twilight stare stopped staring at us. Twilight stare? That is what I am going to call her. Yeah!

Wu's P.O.V

It's looks very thing is back to peace, thank to my brother. I saw Misako rested her head on Garmadon's chest. "Yes, I love him very much." seh said. "I knew they liked each from the start." I said. "Yes, you did." my brother agreed.

Gene's P.O.V

My Dad, mom, and uncle were talking to them. Brad slipped and I caught him. Really, Brad, you didn't move and you fell. Some of my hair fell in my face and blew it out. I like my hair, but don't like how everypony laughs at me. Me, Lloyd, and Brad went to talk to our friends.

Misako's P.O.V

Everypony was having a good time. Twilight and her friends were talking to each other and my sons were talking each other. "How long have you guys been married?" Cadance asked. "Six years." I answered. "Really, me and Shining have only been married for two years." Cadance said.

No pony's P.O.V

"Here we will show were you guys will stay." Celestia said. A guard showed as the way. When the door opened Lloyd turned around and said. "See you later Twilight stare." His brothers and his friends laughed. "Good one- whoa." Brad said, but he slipped and Jay caught him. "Thanks, Jay." Jay nodded "Anytime, prince Brad." Jay said. Garmadon, Wu, Misako, Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, Nya, Lloyd, Gene, and Brad walked out of the room. "Twilight stare, really?" Twilight said. "That is just so mean." Fluttershy said.

**Ok, I'm done for now. Oh no, I forgot Brad's P.O.V! Oh, well I will do it next chapter. This is longest chapter I had wrote! It is very long I know! Hope you like it! Review or no update!  
Alyssa out!**


End file.
